User blog:Augustariver/A Fresh New Start - Degrassi Fan Fiction
Hello everyone! This is a fan ficition based on Esme and Miles and what went down in 15A. Its Jan 5th and school is back. Miles is in the hallway thinking about Esme and when she faked self-harm. Esme is standing at her locker thinking about Miles. ____________________________________________________ Winston : Hey dude! Miles : Oh Hey. Winston : I was thinking about writing a nother play because Captain Who went so well last year. Miles : Cool cool. Winston : Are you thinking about that pyscho you hooked up with last semester? Miles : She isn't a pyscho. Winston : Yes she is. Miles : She needs help, she isn't a pyscho. Winston : Okay. Whatever you say. (walks off) Miles turns around and sees Maya. Miles walks up to her. Maya : Oh Hi Miles. How are you? Miles : I'm doing fine. You Ms Matlin? Maya : (sarcastically) Great. I'm doing just great. Miles : I have a question. Maya : What? Miles : I have a friend and she has issues. My friends say that shes a pyscho and to leave her alone. But I believe that I should help her. What do I do? Maya : Honestly, I would try to help her. But follow your heart. Miles : Thanks. Maya : Your welcome. _____________________________________________________________ Miles goes to Esme's locker Miles : Hey. Esme : Oh hi. What's up? Miles : To talk. Esme : To talk? I thought you wouldn't want to after I faked self-harming myself. Miles : I know it was pretty messed up of you to fake self-harming but I want to help you. Esme : Help me with what? Miles : Help you have a fresh new start. Esme : I don't want one. Miles : Why not? Esme : Because! Even if I get one, I'll still remember my past and how much I hate myself! Miles : You can't hate yourself because of a couple small mistakes. Esme : A couple big mistakes. I almost killed you with those pills! Miles : The past is in the past. Esme : So? Miles : Esme.. You have a choice.. To redeem and have a fresh new start or the opposite. And you have a choice to be who you are. Esme : Thanks for the boring speech I don't care about. You might as well leave me a lone now. ______________________________________________________________________________________ (Later on) Esme : (pops a pill and watches Tristan and Miles) Tristan : Hey Miles. Miles : Hey Tris. Tristan : So how are you? Miles : Great. (looks at Esme) Tristan : Are you still knocked up on your pyscho ex-girlfriend? Miles : She isn't a pyscho. Tristan : Yes she is. Shes a crazy drug-dealer who fakes self-harm. (Esme tears up and runs off and Miles watches) Miles : You know, Tristan. I thought you were one of the good ones and that you had a good heart. (Miles leave) Tristan : (scoffs) Rude. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Miles follows Esme into the girls bathroom. Esme : (takes pill bottle out of purse and opens toilet seat) Miles : Esme.. Whatever your doing stop. Esme : Why are you in here? Miles : I saw you out there. I know you heard what Tristan said. Esme : Its true though. I'm insane. Miles : You are but you can change. Esme : (cries and shuts Toilet) Miles : What were you doing? Esme : Flushing the pills and whispering the reason why I took those drugs. Miles : You were about to commit sucicide? Esme : Yes. Miles : Why? Esme : Because.. Everyone hates me. You, my family, your friends. Miles : Who cares what they think? Esme : I do! Miles : Then change. Esme : How? Miles : Start by getting actual help. Esme : (comes out of stall and hugs Miles) Miles : Its going to be okay. (Episode ends) Category:Blog posts